


爱心外卖

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Funny Shit, M/M, 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 补档 很短的沙雕现代au。基友去年午休的时候想的开头，从文件夹里拖出来写掉了…
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	爱心外卖

掘地三尺有英灵气功学院教授欧比旺，在学生阿索卡的不懈努力下，终于学会了点外卖。

王老教授觉得附近一家中餐店的食物非常好吃，尤其是他常点的招牌菜：红烧安那鸡，而殊不知这家店几年已因为使用非法食材被查封，背后的一切都是知名议员帕帕庭的阴谋——这是他作为副业开发的小黑作坊。现在此店更名换姓重生，加上暗中操作的营销手段，成为网红。由于王教授学术专精而暂不精通互联网，对此并不清楚。

由于气功学院地处偏僻，欧比旺通过一段时间发现，其实一共只有两个外卖员会来给他们送餐。一个小伙子头上有犄角，另一个小伙子，嗯，长得挺帅的。

有一天，欧比旺的师哥奎刚教授正好没吃午饭，他就把刚送来的外卖全部给他了。今天送餐的是那个长得跟红辣椒一样的中二杀马特青年。结果，好死不死，奎刚吃完这顿外卖后食物中毒，被紧急送医治疗，王教授还得帮他代课，代了好多好多好多节，代到身心疲劳，整个人枯萎。

他决定找那家中餐店好好算账。

下一次，肯诺比教授算好了时间，外卖送到时他正好下班。他本来准备了一番问候词，结果一开门，来的不是那个杀马特。送餐的小伙子理着凌乱的头发，有些还被额角的一块血红色黏住了。欧比旺愣了一下下。上次又不是他送的，也不能怪他是吧，人家还受伤了。他小心地接过塑料袋，问那男孩子要不要进来坐坐。

“啊？”

“额，你……”欧比旺把手指在额头上点了点，“你要紧吗？”

他不好意思的挠了挠头。“没事没事，皮肉伤而已。”

“进来吧，酒精创可贴什么的我办公室正好有。”

他觉得自己刚才可能摔傻了，浑浑噩噩就被这个顾客领了进门。欧比旺给他处理完之后，问他能不能带自己去中餐店，他想问些事情，然后他想也没想地就答应了欧比旺莫名其妙的请求，他再次觉得自己可能摔傻了。

“你是肯诺比先生是吗？我看你经常点餐。”

“哦是的，我也经常见到你。你叫什么？”

“维达……你在这教书？”他用下巴指了指气功学院的大楼。

欧比旺点头，他打量着维达，他正在把散的乱七八糟的卷发扎起来，露出更多脸，显得他年纪更小。“你在打工吗？”

“你说送外卖？呃，算是兼职吧。”

维达问他介不介意自己抽烟，欧比旺摇头，问他平常做什么，他吸了一口之后用手指夹着拿开。“我帮忙谋杀犯罪分子或者政治竞争对手什么的。”

“哈哈很好笑，我的副业是给学生卖毒品。”

“彼此彼此。”

欧比旺觉得他笑起来非常好看。

到店后，化名为西迪厄斯的议员兼店老板正好在，肯诺比把奎刚的事件陈述了一遍，逻辑严谨咄咄逼人，客户维权范本，西迪厄斯保证会仔细追查。几天过去，欧比旺收到帕帕庭大手一挥随便给的大笔赔偿金，并将此次事件归因于那天送外卖的责任，西迪厄斯声称已将相关店员开除，为他带来的麻烦深感抱歉。

于是从此以后，给肯诺比教授送外卖的只有维达一个人了，鉴于上次的些许交集，他来的时候就会和欧比旺聊个几句，有时候还会给点优惠券之类的。欧比旺不知出于何种心理，常挑下班时候订，于是就可以在回家路上喝着奶茶和他稍微走一段路。

“你都是走路回家的吗？”今天维达带了个自行车，在欧比旺身边左扭右扭地缓慢的骑着，头盔在手里拎着转圈，明目张胆地无视交通安全规则。

“我家不远。”

“那如果你需要的话，我去你家送外卖应该也很方便哦。”

“在家我都做饭。在学校比较忙，而且教职工的伙食太难吃了，所以才经常叫外卖。不过，下次我会考虑的。”

维达单手扶着自行车把柄，笑嘻嘻地跟他挥手告别。

本周五，下班后他和同事去阿索卡推荐的酒吧喝了几轮，然后在一个半晚不晚的时间点订了外卖，因为之前喝饱了，现在有些饿又懒得做饭——真是个编排的完美无缺的情形。

半小时后，欧比旺的智能手机叮地响起。他去公寓底楼取餐，意料之中见到维达冲他挑眉毛。

“上来坐会？”

“呃西迪厄斯今晚好像还有个活要给我干，不过……应该可以等等。”

维达跟着欧比旺坐电梯上楼。进门后对他整洁的过分的公寓啧啧称奇。“看到这么整齐的场面会激发我的破坏欲。”

“哇，反之混乱的场面能触发我的强迫症。”

“那我们可真是……量身定做。能借一下你厕所吗？”

“进我房间左拐。”欧比旺指了个方向。

他猜维达大概粗糙的洗了把脸，出来的时候眉毛还挂着水珠往下滴，他把一个玻璃杯递给他，“外面很热吗？这是冰的。”

“噢，谢谢，还好啦没那么热。这是……？”

“果汁。”

他抿了一口后笑了笑，“果汁。你以为我没到法定年龄吗？”

“或者你的驾照等级还是要求零酒精什么的。”

“你也太小看我了。”

“好吧。如果你愿意的话，”欧比旺从冰箱里拿出另一瓶东西，“它随时可以变成鸡尾酒。”

“为什么不呢。”

欧比旺把岛台让给维达，自己打开那盒盖饭。“在你喝完这杯东西离开前，你有什么想法？”

“我不知道，这是你家不是吗。”

他不可置否的露出一个笑，“嗯，现在……银河三台正好有个sitcom。”

“好啊那就看吧，你说的是死星办公室？”

“对，你知道？我以为这个剧已经很老了。”

“Well, you never know.”

“你真是充满惊喜。”

二十分钟过后，欧比旺扒完了饭，他看了看旁边盘腿坐着的维达，他也正好瞟向他，他们默契了安静了两秒，然后同时开口：“你……”“这……”

“咳，你先说吧。”

“噢，我就是觉得这季后半开始一点都不好笑……不知道编剧怎么想的把克伦尼克调走了。”

“塔金和盖伦一点都不来电，完全没法写对戏。”

“对……你想说什么来着？”

“你脸上，”欧比旺的手配合着他的欲言又止，尴尬地悬在半空，“有根眼睫毛。”

“啊？噢，在哪……”

“我帮你？”“你可以……”

“呃，好……”欧比旺伸手用指甲盖在维达唇角边轻轻一挠，“弄掉了。”

欧比旺没戴眼镜，所以本来就凑的离维达很近。他突然抓住他的手。欧比旺情不自禁地往前靠，近到咫尺才好像突然反应过来，间隔着一寸距离说着对不起。

对面的青年人咽了口口水，“你可别道歉……”欧比旺眼前只有他清亮的蓝眼睛，下一秒，那双眼睛闭上了，睫毛扫过他的脸颊。维达吻了上来。

欧比旺就这么睡了他的外卖男孩，在他的沙发上，事后滚到了地毯上，银河三台放完剧之后的晚间新闻节目当背景音乐。维达把客厅搞的乱七八糟，靠垫和衣服东一个西一个地被扔着，不过欧比旺容忍自己先搂着他漂亮的脊背躺了半晌后才起来收拾。

后记。

维达因为没听西迪厄斯的，那晚留在欧比旺这没回去，结果错过了一个急性任务。帕帕庭第二天的演讲有麻烦了。他被老议员一顿狂骂加上身心伤害，维达思考了半小时后决然跑路。

隔天晚上欧比旺听见门铃响，维达隔着门用故作低沉的声音说是外卖。欧比旺心想自己好像没点吧，疑惑的打开门，他一个踏步进来咬住了欧比旺嘴唇。

“我从帕帕庭那个老混蛋那里辞职了。所以，耶，我来了，呃，爱心外卖？付款方式是，请回答，可以跟我谈恋爱吗？”

后后记。

当初帕帕庭用奎刚那件事借口把那个杀马特小青年摩尔给开了。摩尔盛怒之中闯了个红灯，结果被撞了个骨折。

出院后，摩尔同学怨气爆满，每天算计着如何坑害西迪厄斯和那个来举报的肯诺比。他开始在气功学院蹲点，观察环境制定策略，心里狂打小九九，结果发现他和自己的前同事在那搂搂抱抱。摩尔气的当场砸弯拐杖。

*那个笑话从杀手没有假期里偷来的


End file.
